the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Steve Ruby!
Happy Birthday, Steve Ruby! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Harry would much rather watch the PFA cup final than be dragged to Steve's boring birthday tea. Will he get his own way? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith, David Marshall and Jamie Wallace watching football while scoffing junk food and farting in the former's living room. Harry does a huge victory dance when Colham Athletic score a winning goal against McRubbish United and will be playing in the PFA cup final against Poowick United! As he knocks several pans over in the kitchen, Grace Smith reminds him that the family is going to Steve Ruby's house for Steve's birthday tea; this will clash with the epic cup final! Harry screams. The next day at Colham High School, Mae MacDonald boasts to Harry that she will be watching the final with The Confidential Cuties Club in HD on her brand new curved 3D TV, and her parents have ordered an enormous football cake for the occasion. Harry groans, then Anthony Amsden kicks a pumped-up football at him, knocking him into a puddle. After drying off, he hides in the toilets and calls Beatrice Ruby on his Eyephone. He pretends to be Simon McClintick, announcing that the clocks will go forward six hours on Saturday morning. Beatrice becomes confused, then Steve picks up the phone, figuring out his prank. Saturday finally arrives. Harry pretends to fall out of bed and hurt his arm, however Liam Smith isn't fooled, forcing him into the RustBucket 2000 in his pyjamas and without breakfast. He drops all the maps down the drain - Liam gets around this by using the satnav instead. As they set off and drive through Colham, Harry does a stinky fart that causes Liam to stop the car right outside a TV shop; Harry is delighted to be able to watch the first few minutes of the match. Eventually the satnav leads them to Nerdton due to Harry changing the destination before they left. After Liam reprogrammes it to Kinlochpoop, Harry lies to go to the toilet; they stop at a dirty public toilet block and he locks himself in, lying that the lock is rusty and stuck. Liam randomly finds an axe and breaks the door down. Much later, they arrive at Steve's house. Harry asks Beatrice if he can watch the final - she initially allows him to, but changes her mind when James Smith suggests watching Fancy Hippos: Fancy on Holiday on DVD instead. Harry rages enough to chase James all over the house. Steve starts to open his birthday presents in the living room. The first one is a personal sports radio, much to his disapproval as he owns five of them already. Harry dashes upstairs with the radio and an idea... In the 'haunted' attic, Harry uses his Eyephone to call Blair Cameron. Blair explains how to set the radio up. Harry follows his instructions, getting a signal to Blabsport, which is broadcasting live commentary of the match! Grace soon finds him, forcing him down for tea. In the dining room, the table has plates of food all over it. Meanwhile Harry listens to the radio with earphones, and the score is nil-nil with just a minute to go. Suddenly Beatrice sets down a gigantic chocolate cake while Colham Athletic score the winning goal! He jumps with joy yelling "GOOOOOOOAL!", flipping the table over! Everyone else shouts at him, covered in chocolate cream. Grace bans him from TV for a month. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the RustBucket 2000 sets off) *Golden Axe II - Boss Theme 1 (plays when Liam knocks the toilet door down with an axe) *Kororinpa - The Land of Sweets (plays when Harry arrives at Steve's house) *Mario Party 4 - Boo's Haunted Bash (plays in Steve's attic) **This music playing in the attic is a reference to the episode Harry Smith and the House of Horrors. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes